deathworldersfandomcom-20200214-history
Daar
Daar is one of the main characters in the Deathworlders series by Hambone. Originally a minor character in Good Training, Daar has become a pivotal character in the Deathworlders saga. He is currently the Great Father of the Gao, their appointed supreme dictator and effectively something approaching a god-king. Naturally a playful and exceedingly boisterous personality, the weight of his new position is a burden he accepts reluctantly. Summary Daar first appears in the story as an unnamed Whitecrest contact aboard a pirate ship. Upon debriefing, his true nature as Champion of Clan Stoneback is revealed. Why the leader of the Gao's most ancient clan was in that position isn't explored until Good Training: the Champions, where we learn that Champion Genshi was likely pre-positioning Daar as a recruitable asset for humankind. As Champion, Daar embodied his Clan like few others could claim: big, strong, loud, boisterous, friendly, determined, playful and aggressive, Daar is to many the definitive "brownie" Gaoian. The events of War On Two Worlds changed Daar's situation dramatically. While he had been preparing himself, his Clans, and his allies for the upcoming conflict with the Hierarchy, he was utterly unprepared for the dubious honor which befell him; Yulna, in her capacity as Mother-Supreme, created Daar the Great Father, making him the unquestioned leader of his people. Despite his personal reluctance and misgivings, his new rank eventually culminated in his crowning and investiture according to ancient tradition, cementing him as quite probably the most consequential Gaoian in their history. The consequences of all that are still playing out. Appearance Daar appears as an archetypical example of a brownfur Gaoian. His fur is naturally waterproof and a deep chocolate brown. When worn long it tends to a very shaggy, tangled coat. Worn short it is dense, glossy, and luxurious, but if worn too short it loses its waterproof quality. Like prototypical brownfurs, he also has a prominent white ruff in the center of his chest, which is noticeably softer and thicker then the rest of his fur—in fact, this chest fur is just as soft and silky as anything a silverfur might proudly wear. While he tends to prefer a shortish cut for his pelt, he is first and foremost practical about it, and will cut or grow his pelt to whatever is required for the task at hand. Brownfur pelts grow fast, and the Gao have a dietary supplement that can greatly accelerate the process. Regardless, his long, thick tail is always shaggy from root to tip. Gaoian males have a fondness for scars and Daar is no exception, though somewhat against the trend he always gets his scars properly treated; all that remains is typically a superficial gash, generally only visible when his coat is worn very short. After all, battle scars don't mean much if they restrict the muscles and fascia underneath the skin, and if a 'Back can't move, what's the point? While silverfurs are typically lean and lanky, brownfurs are almost universally burly. Daar is an extreme sixth-degree hypermale example of that stereotype, too. No other Gaoian can boast a muscular build as lean, large, powerful, or as freakishly, unattainably athletic as his. Recently he participated in a Laid Bare photoshoot with Ava Ríos, and in so doing he shaved down almost to the skin. Normally softened by his heavy pelt, his lean, intense, sheer muscularity was displayed for the galaxy to see; "anatomy chart" would be an apt description. His reasons for doing so have been hotly debated, but his physicality, more than anything else, defines him. Physicality Daar is an extremely large and massively built Gaoian, standing just over 8 feet tall on his hind legs, and like all members of the Beef Bros he is far more than heavy enough to stress Dominion-standard ship decking. With Adam's encouragement and steadfast coaching, Daar filled out rapidly and has grown dramatically denser and stronger over the years. He's more than teak-hard these days and is much, much heavier than he appears. Luckily, all that added weight has not translated into too much additional bulk; his torso is already as broad as standard American doorframe, and he exceeds that in his shoulders and lower quarters. Naturally an astounding pinnacle specimen, extreme training using Crue-D and Crue-G has greatly enhanced his physical development. His strength, endurance, and general hardiness are equaled only by Adam and Yan, and like those two he's earned the stone-hard body density such immense ability can grant. Like his comrades, swimming is now all but impossible. Like Yan and Firth, and unlike Adam, his natural frame is far better suited to his immense size. Whether that will eventually result in a performance advantage is unknown. According to Adam, Yan, Daar, and Firth all have greater theoretical potential than he, though it remains to be seen if any of them will ever realize it. Outside his comrades and among all the other sapients of the galaxy, Daar's sheer extreme athleticism is utterly unmatched, especially his incredible weight and the strength and endurance it bestows. Among his own kind he is utterly peerless to an astonishing degree, so much so that some have half-heartedly doubted whether he is even of the same species as his fellow Gaoians. The closest in size or strength are Grandfather Garl of Stoneback, and a grizzled veteran of First Fang. Both are less than a third his weight. Compared to other Deathworlders, he is still among the most absolutely elite specimens known, and he's still improving. Since his species' culture has been freed from Hierarchy influence and he was invited into service with the HEAT, his personal training has improved immensely. With his muscles properly filled out to the edges of his potential, Daar continues to train and harden his physique to keep up with his most bestest friends. He's progressed so much in fact, the only men who can compete with him in any athletic endeavor are Adam and Yan. Where Daar will eventually stop is anyone's guess, but he'll never stop improving, never stop working. Not while the Gao are unavenged. Skills Daar has been a prodigy almost since birth, and has been groomed for leadership since before he could talk. He joined his Clan at the age of five and has been steeped in Stoneback lore from the very beginning. As Champion, he was keeper of a secret oral tradition going back millennia, making him one of his kind's greatest experts on matters related to the Gao's ancient history. In fact he is astonishingly well-read on conflict, history, psychology and the dynamics of power, though his personality doesn't necessarily show it. Daar, like all Stonebacks, has a practical trade he plies when he has the chance. Originally an agricultural worker, then later an accomplished farmstead manager, Daar at some point in his young career cross-trained into heavy civil works construction and became a practical expert in that field as well. His interests encompass anything and everything related to building the fundaments of civilization; even his diversions tend to reflect that. He ran a small primitive "hobby" farm for many years, where he'd practiced the basics of Gaoian agriculture without any of the trappings of modern life. For him it was an excuse to work hard in the outdoors, with the added veneer of legitimate historical research to make it all "more funner." Daar takes the formerly-secret Clan motto''—Protect and Provide—''deeply seriously. As a force of protection, Daar is the greatest hand-to-hand combatant ever fielded by the Gaoian race, thanks to deep Stoneback training and extensive "hard knocks" competition with his friends in HEAT, especially Murray and Firth. His claws are razor sharp and his pelt, if grown out, makes him difficult to grapple. His raw speed is unmatched by anyone of any sapient species, or by virtually any land-walking beast alive. On Earth, he's been shown to handily outrun deer. He's also immensely quick and strong, so much so he can spar with the likes of Firth and prevail. Brownfurs in general have much more robust builds than silverfurs and Daar is no exception, being described as much more bear-like than raccoon. While he's not necessarily as robust as a Ten'Gewek or a particularly durable human, only the foolish would assume they could easily dispatch the Great Father. On matters of leadership, Daar has studied deeply. He is an Initiate of the Third Ring, a mystery cult maintained by Stoneback for their combat-focused Brothers of the Rites. He was Warleader of First Fang before he was nineteen Gaoian years old, and eventually was degreed Master of War from Clan Highmountain, having graduated with honors. He's had many deeply intense relationships with a number of mentors over the years, including Genshi and Regaari, both of whom he regards as very close friends. Personality Boisterous! At heart he is a being of wild feelings and powerful instincts, wedded to a keen, piercing mind. Rather than an intellectual existence, Daar is one to revel in the physical, preferring hard work and hard play to a life spent cloistered in an academy. His personality possesses a darker side, however. He would not have risen to the heights he has achieved without a powerful ambition, and it is that inner ruthlessness that makes him inescapably perfect for the role of Great Father. A great many ruthless, unflinching decisions have been made with a wave of his mighty paw. None would dispute the necessity of it, and none would want to be walking in his unmatched footsteps. Inwardly, Daar's natural personality is a happy, goofy one, despite everything else. He would like nothing more than to eat big, work big, lift big, and...live up to his well-earned reputation with the Females. He's an unmatched fighter, but he'd much rather be a lover, or a good friend to play with. Outwardly, his strong sense of duty and honor compel him to live the role of Great Father as best as he can. As Stoneback Champion, this was much easier. The Clan has always been known for their boisterous, over-sexed personalities, and Daar was their Champion for more than one reason. As Great Father, however, he must be fierce yet affectionate, relatable yet slightly aloof. He must stand at the center of Gaoian and Galactic politics while remaining as personally neutral as possible. Above all, he must protect the Gao from all its enemies, within and without. The strain of it would fell lesser beings, but Daar is made of stern stuff. And he knows exactly which friends to keep close. Relationships Daar likes basically everyone on general principle, but respect is something he gives only sparingly. Chief among his friends (among Gaoians, a so-called Cousin) is Regaari, a Father of Clan Whitecrest and formerly considered the top pick for Champion. Daar would do anything for Regaari, and the feeling is mutual...though their relationship has been sorely tested by the needs of duty. Genshi was formerly one of Daar's most trusted confidants, having known the older male since he was five. The same conflict of duty that nearly destroyed his friendship with Regaari, combined with an arrogant disdain for Daar's office, led to a deep schism between the Great Father and Genshi. That rift was never resolved. Daar is...infamous...for his fondness for females, and for his enormous success in courting them, despite their often strenuous objections to his crude, "unCivilized" demeanor---as Champion, at least. He takes a more refined approach nowadays so as not to besmirch the office he embodies, yet his prior reputation remains, and he is if anything even more successful than before. One female in particular, however, captured his heart. Naydra is the Life-Mate of the Great Father, the only life-mate permitted any male in a thousand years. Her love and steadfast loyalty are a blessing he alone is granted, though this was not entirely a selfless gesture by the Females; having created the Great Father, it is, after all, in their best interests to see him succeed. Without her support, many doubt he could manage. Him most of all. He is on boisterously friendly terms with all his Champions and has become a bit of an intermediary in solving their interpersonal conflicts...ideally not as violently as was necessary at the outset of the war, of course. He also maintains correspondence with many of his contacts in the Clanless world, and (when time permits) enjoys prowling about on one of his "workabouts." Among aliens he has few true friends, but Yan and the members of SOR are chief among them. Among the other species of the Interspecies Dominion, he remains aloof; their cowardice while his world burned is no small part of this, but the biggest reason is probably the physical reality of things. Daar is a huge, powerful predator by nature and by build, with muscle, fangs and claws to match. Most of the Dominion species are naturally prey or herd species. He represents a palpable threat unlike an average Gaoian presents, and the other species react accordingly. It's hard to make friends with something whose size and movement tickle your instincts in exactly the wrong way, after all. It's even worse when that same person can talk. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Gaoians Category:Aliens